


A Quick Kharthur

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Collaboration, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just quick khan/arthur porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Kharthur

**Author's Note:**

> [A collab with wille_the_plaid_jacket](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/80115399907/kharthur-smuttiness-happened), click the link for art

Arthur was fiddling with the machine, trying yet again to get a proper cup of tea. Khan came up behind him and sniffed the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Leave it.”

Sighing, Arthur leaned back against him, feeling Khan’s interest pressing against him. “Again?”

“Are you tired?” Khan nibbled his ear.

Arthur shivered. “No.”

“Good.” Khan picked him up and carried him to their bed. He leaned down to kiss him deeply. Arthur moaned and arched against him, wrapping his arms around his neck while his lover peeled off his clothes.

Khan’s fingers teased his entrance and Arthur opened his legs, needing his touch. Khan’s teeth scraped along his throat, making him shiver before sucking on his pulse point, making him grind down against his fingers.

“Always so needy,” rumbled Khan, slicking his fingers and pushing two inside.

Arthur cried out, bearing down on him. Khan finger-fucked him slowly, watching his face. He stretched him carefully. Writhing on his fingers, Arthur whimpered, grabbing at the headboard as he spread himself wide.

“Good,” growled Khan, withdrawing his fingers. He hooked his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap, biting his shoulder as he drove up into him.

“Aah!” He cried out as Khan filled him. Khan’s strong arm wrapped around his waist, using Arthur for his own pleasure while he nibbled on his shoulder.

Arthur’s head dropped back against him, not minding a bit. Khans hand wrapped around his cock, making him groan as he was taken roughly. Khan flipped them over, pulling Arthur onto hands and knees as he drove into him. Khan’s fingers bruised his hips, but Arthur was lost in the pleasure, coming suddenly over his hand.

Khan pushed him onto his stomach, driving him hard into the mattress, seeking his own release. In only a few moments he was coming and Arthur cried out all over again as his hot seed filled him.

“Oh Khan,” muttered Arthur. Khan nuzzled his neck and slowly pulled out, gathering him in his arms. Arthur sighed and curled up against him, comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
